


Grounding

by avuck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: The world is vast and filled with things she might never know, but there is also a lot she does know. She finds comfort in those things.





	Grounding

There are things that a girl like Toph would never get to know first hand. How many stars cluster the night sky? What does a bird look like when it flies? How bright does a firefly glow? What color are her eyes, or anyone's eyes for that matter? She can only ask to hear text, being unable to read.

The world is vast and filled with things she might never know, but there is also a lot she does know. She finds comfort in those things.

She doesn't know what the sun looks like but she knows it's heat, and that it feels good when it's light blankets her skin. She knows the ground is sturdy, that no matter where she is, she'll be safe when she feels connected to the earth. She knows she hates tea, and that she loves competition. She knows just how big Appa is, and just how slobbery his tongue is. 

And sure, maybe she doesn't know the warmth in Sokka's eyes when they're pointed her way, or that he's sneaking looks at all, but she feels that same warmth in his voice when he speaks to her.

She knows the security of his arms when they're wrapped around her smaller body, and the soft of his breath on her ear, and the spark that trails after through her heart and in every tip of her being. 

She doesn't know how his lips twitch in a smile when she snarks at Katara, but she feels his laugh in her bones when they goof off together, throwing jokes and stories between each other.

She knows the high pitch in his sigh when he daydreams, though she'll never know that she's a monumental point in those thoughts. 

She knows that his heartbeat quickens just slightly when she says her name, and she knows that hers does the same for him. She knows that when they sit next to each other their bodies touch unnecessarily, and the sparks in her heart starts again. She knows that his voice is grounding, and that his hands are sturdy when he helps to right her, and that his chest is a safe place for her when he pulls her close in the face of danger she cannot sense. 

Toph might never know for sure that her feelings are returned, but there are things she does know, and she feels comfort in those things.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so I spit this out during a road trip. This one was betad by my lovely husband! He doesn't have an ao3 account yet, but you can find him on Tumblr as Nishliau. 
> 
> You can find me there as well, at avuck! Feel free to drop a fic request my way! (I'll edit for links when I'm not pressed for time)


End file.
